


feel so untouched

by sailorstarlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Come Swallowing, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstarlight/pseuds/sailorstarlight
Summary: Jaemin shouldn’t have agreed to this, but by the suave persuasion of Lee Donghyuck he did and now he’s going mad.





	feel so untouched

Jaemin shouldn’t have agreed to this, but by the suave persuasion of Lee Donghyuck he did and now he’s going mad.

His hands are bound together in smooth leather behind his back, fisted into the arch just above the curve of his ass, making him unable to lay flat on the bed and it isn’t comfortable, but it isn't supposed to be. Donghyuck doesn’t like to see him soft and blissed out, he likes Jaemin begging and crying—a stark contrast to how he usually is outside of the bedroom. Donghyuck even goes so far as to call his snarky and stubborn personality _ mean _ on an everyday basis. Who was the mean one now?

His ankles are also tied together, along with a black silk mask around his head and over his eyes to obstruct his vision. The rest of his naked body, long and lean, twists and writhes as Donghyuck lays feather-light touches on him. Unpredictable fingers dance up and down his sides and linger on his abdomen touching anywhere but where he wants him to, coaxing little huffs and whines from Jaemin's chapped lips. Jaemin feels lucky he isn’t ticklish.

They had been going at this for quite a while now, Donghyuck exploring every inch of his body with teasing fingers until he was covered in a light sheen of nervous perspiration and squirming at the barest of fondling. The touches stop abruptly and Jaemin fidgets in search of more contact. He lay there confused as the weight of Donghyuck on the bed is gone and there is rustling to the far right of him.

Soon, the bed dips with Donghyuck's weight again and a hand is placed on the left side of his hip, pushing him into the sheets and holding him steady.

The click of the vibrator turning on has goosebumps crawling along his skin for the entire thirty seconds Donghyuck just leaves it running for, but the actual introduction of the machine pressing against the head of his half hard cock despite him knowing how inevitable it is makes him jolt. The intensity is quite low, just a steady rumbling, but he feels it _ everywhere. _ The vibrations run up his spine and down to his toes making them curl against the sheets. Pleasure is just beginning to pool in his groin, but just as soon as it starts, the sensation is ripped away from him.

"_Agh,_" he cries as Donghyuck chuckles lowly. The bed then dips just to the right of his torso and he moans out once again as the vibrator is pressed to one of his hard nipples. His other one is not left neglected, Donghyuck's fingers coming up to twist it back and forth between them.

"Please please please _ please,_" he rasps as Donghyuck continues his ministrations, even leaning down to press open mouthed kisses onto his sternum.

"Please what?" Donghyuck breathes into his skin.

"Please touch me," he says slowly, shamefully. Jaemin doesn't like begging, but he likes feeling good and the pros outweigh the cons.

"Touch you where, baby?" The unexpectedly tender pet name makes him feel much smaller and brings a hot rush of blood to the tips of his ears. "Aren't I touching you right now?"

Jaemin cries out as Donghyuck switches the vibrator to max against him and pinches his other nipple hard. His back arches high off the bed before he slams back down wanting to curl into himself at the jolt of pain and pleasure.

"M-my cock. Please touch my cock," he nearly shouts, pleading through his panting.

"Alright, baby," Donghyuck agrees easily at the request. His tone is neutral, but his voice is low. It has the hair on the back of Jaemin’s neck standing. 

Everything is removed from Jaemin's body for a moment, but he is not given any time to catch his breath. Donghyuck has kept the intensity of the vibrator at max and Jaemin only realizes this once it has returned to the head of his cock.

Donghyuck presses the end of the wand into the underside of Jaemin’s cock, just where the head meets the shaft and Jaemin's body contorts in pleasure as much as it can under his restraints. His hips attempt to grind up into the vibrator wishing for more friction, more rubbing, but his efforts fall flat once Donghyuck removes it again.

"Ah ah ah," Donghyuck scolds as Jaemin pouts. "You needy boy, you're about to knee me in the face. Hold still if you want me to make you feel good."

Jaemin’s knees are forced back down and Donghyuck's hand is back on his hip to hold him in place just before he introduces the vibrator once again, this time at its lowest setting. Jaemin tries his best to be good and holds as steady as he can manage despite his body aching to move. He twitches around ever so slightly every time Donghyuck raises the setting a little higher, but he isn't reprimanded for it, so he allows himself the freedom to. 

Although, the same rules don't apply to his mouth. He exhales heavily, moans loudly, even babbles Donghyuck's name as the vibrations continue to rake through his body from his cock which has started oozing precum. More and more pressure builds in his groin as the vibrations edge him toward climax at a painfully slow pace.

"Feeling good yet?"

Jaemin can’t help but remain mum, the only sounds leaving his lips being his shameless sounds of pleasure. They grow louder still when he feels Donghyuck’s wet tongue dart out and lay kittenish licks over his slit, lapping up his beading precum. 

“Jaemin-ah,” he calls out between licks, voice sickeningly sweet. “I asked you a question.”

Jaemin whimpers, brain trying to come up with words that would satisfy Donghyuck. “Yes, feels so good. Gonna—cum.”

At the warning, Donghyuck digs his tongue straight into Jaemin’s slit. He watches carefully as Jaemin’s body writhes about and suddenly tenses, a broken moan getting stuck in the back of his throat. Just as his balls constrict, Donghyuck removes himself from Jaemin’s body again save for his fingers creating a tight ring around the base of his cock, depriving him of his orgasm.

“_No,_” Jaemin sobs. “Please, Donghyuck, I was so close.” Each of his words is accented by a pant. Donghyuck doesn’t even indulge him with a response. He removes his fingers and gives Jaemin just a moment to catch his breath.

Jaemin flinches when Donghyuck then swings a leg over him to straddle his torso without warning. He brings a hand down to caress Jaemin’s flushed cheek. Jaemin squirms around in search of some friction, and Donghyuck chuckles at his desperation.

“Nuh-uh, my pet,” he coos, pressing his thumb into Jaemin’s plush bottom lip before slipping the digit right into his open mouth. “Me first.”

“Open wide,” Donghyuck orders in the way a condescending dentist would and almost giggles when Jaemin does exactly as he says without a moment of hesitation. He guides his cock to his mouth and takes the plunge.

With one hand fisted in his bubblegum pink hair and knees on either side of his long neck, Donghyuck thrusts lazily into Jaemin’s open mouth, reveling in the slippery warmth, in every little sound Jaemin makes in the back of his throat around his length, in the way Jaemin’s mouth looks glistening with his own spit with his pink lips wrapped around Donghyuck’s throbbing length. He is especially enamored with the way Jaemin gags every time he pushes in too deep, head brushing the very back of his throat, so much so that he does it often, driving his hips in quick and pulling out agonizingly slow, wanting nothing more than the taste of his musk to linger on Jaemin’s tongue for hours, maybe even days after.

He paces himself, taking his sweet time in chasing his high because it’s not every day that Jaemin allows himself to be tied up and face fucked by him so readily. Much to his pleasure and displeasure, his oncoming orgasm is ever prevalent. Donghyuck wants to remember this Jaemin, this bound and begging Jaemin taking his cock so well. Reaching over to the nightstand, he grabs his phone and snaps a few quick photos of his cock, shiny with saliva pumping in and out of Jaemin’s wet mouth before finally increasing his pace.

Jaemin’s jaw aches from how long it’s been hanging open and his limbs aren’t far behind in feeling completely numb, but his cock lays angrily turned on against his stomach. 

Donghyuck pulls on his hair a little harder when he cums, milking himself dry right into Jaemin’s mouth. Jaemin moans when he does. His cum is plentiful, sticky and bitter, but Jaemin would be lying if he said the feeling of it shooting down his throat and didn’t make his own cock twitch.

“Donghyuck,” he starts once Donghyuck has removed himself from his mouth and he’s caught his own breath. His voice is raw and his throat still feels as if there were a layer of Donghyuck’s thick cum coating it despite him swallowing it all down. “My turn, please, Donghyuck. Touch me, please.”

“Well, since you’re asking so, so nicely,” Donghyuck purrs as he moves himself off of Jaemin, sitting beside him once again. 

He lays a gentle hand over his chest, moving down teasingly slow until his hand ghosts over Jaemin’s cock. He feels exactly where Donghyuck hovers over him, the warmth coming off of his hand so close if he were to lift his hips up not even a centimeter, he would be touching him. He doesn’t dare move, holding his breath until Donghyuck moves first, knowing he would only be touched on Donghyuck’s accord. 

His held breath comes out shakily once Donghyuck’s hand finally makes contact with his cock. He doesn’t waste any time, starting to pump him languidly and loosely. There’s nothing special about the handjob, but to Jaemin’s deprived cock it feels like a slice of heaven, a shred of light in his darkness. It made him want to worship, to thank every higher power nameable. He feels every ridge and wrinkle of Donghyuck’s warm hand, his thighs quaking with every light squeeze he gives. He tries hard not to shake so much, pressing his legs together tightly.

Jaemin just about jumps out of his skin when another hand forces itself between his thighs and a finger immediately starts circling his rim. Then there’s that dry, curious finger thrusting shallowly in his asshole. It begins to poke and prod around his walls until it crooks against the spot that brings him to euphoria. He thrashes at the assault of pleasure, a floodgate finally cracking open. He feels cock start to leak. Donghyuck presses into his prostate so hard it almost hurts. If he could see, he’s sure his vision would be spotted with stars. He can almost see them in the back of his closed eyelids.

Donghyuck picks up a rhythm of pushing into his sweet spot and with every press, Jaemin’s body reacts as if he were slamming down on a button and he was just a machine made to feel pleasure. His neck strains as he throws his head back and his back arches uncomfortably off the bed, arms stretched out straight behind him, asshole clenched around the digit. 

Jaemin cums hard, his hot seed shooting so high it reaches the bottom of his chin and splatters all over his flushed and heaving chest. Donghyuck’s ministrations don’t cease or slacken until he’s sure Jaemin’s balls are completely milked of every drop of cum and until he’s crying out from the oversensitivity and shaking. He nearly doesn’t stop himself then either, the sound of Jaemin’s cries too good, music to his ears. He almost gets hard again.

But he’s not that mean, and Jaemin has been good to him. He wouldn’t continue to torture Jaemin today. Maybe next time. 

(And with the pictures he now has on his phone, there would definitely be a next time.)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/saiIorstarIight) / [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sailorstarlight)


End file.
